The kid with the noble light
by Lyddel
Summary: Drabbles. Eyeshield 21/El Origen de los Guardianes crossover. Historias de Sena cuando era pequeño relacionadas con los Guardianes. No pairings, no spoilers.
1. Toothiana

**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Tema:** Magia  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. Los Personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes son propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks.  
**Advertencias:** N/A  
**Notas:** Por alguna razón, me pareció que sería lindo hacer un crossover de Es21 y la película, asdf yo y mis ideas. Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído y comentado mis fics, recibir las notificaciones en mi correo me hace feliz y créanme que aprecio mucho que alguien se tome el tiempo de dejar su opinión, son bien recibidas. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Sweet Memories**

—Se siente raro —dijo Sena, su dedo índice aún tocaba el pequeño diente que lo incordiaba.  
—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó Mamori mientras se acercaba más al niño recargándose sobre sus rodillas.

Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, frente a la televisión en la sala de la casa de Sena. Mihae estaba en la cocina, había ofrecido que Mamori se quedara en casa mientras su mamá hacía algunas compras.

Sena sonrió mostrando los dientes, uno de los cuales estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adentro, el niño lo acomodó con su lengua regresándolo a su lugar original.

—Creo que va a caerse —le dijo Mamori con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar sus palabras la expresión de Sena cambió por completo. ¿Caerse? Pero, ¡había estado ahí toda su vida!, ¿así de pronto iba a caerse?, tal vez debería decirle a su mamá, y no, no le había dicho nada porque hasta entonces se le había hecho muy divertido el poder mover su diente.

—No quiero que se caiga —comentó el castaño de repente, ¿qué se supone que iba a ser sin un diente?  
—Pero crecerá uno nuevo, así que no habrá problema — Mamori sonreía.

El timbre de la casa sonó, mostrando a la madre de Mamori frente a la puerta, quien agradeció efusivamente el hecho de haber cuidado a su pequeña hija, mientras comentaba que hacía tiempo no los visitaban. Ambas se despidieron de Mihae y de Sena, dejando una amable invitación para ir a comer a su casa 'un día de estos'.

Tras terminar de limpiar la cocina después de la comida, Mihae se unió a su hijo en la sala, quien miraba la televisión a medias mientras jugaba con muñecos de plástico sobre la alfombra.

Fue entonces que Sena decidió salir de sus dudad de una buena vez.

—Oye, mamá —al escuchar la voz de su hijo, la mujer volteó la vista hacía el, poniéndole atención a lo que tuviera que decir —Mamori me dijo que mi diente se iba a caer —terminó el castaño señalando sus labios.

Mihae no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tomara el control de su boca, y le hizo una seña al pequeño para que se acercara un poco más a ella.

—¿Tu diente se mueve? —preguntó ella mirando a Sena a los ojos, él asintió. —Entonces sí, se caerá en algún momento, pero no es algo malo, es algo que tiene que suceder. Tu diente será remplazado por uno más grande y fuerte.

Dándose cuenta de que el rostro de Sena cambiaba de mal a peor en preocupación, decidió encaminar la conversación hacía otro lado.

—Además, el Hada de los Dientes te traerá dinero cuando eso pase —le dijo en un tono cómplice.

Eso sin duda había llamado la atención de Sena, quien ahora seguía con detenimiento las palabras de su madre.

Mihae le explicó que cuando se cae un diente, debes ponerlo debajo de tu almohada mientras duermes, de esa manera el Hada de los Dientes llegaría a recogerlo y dejaría dinero a cambio.

Después de eso los días transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta convertirse en semanas.

Una mañana, por fin, mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado durante el desayuno, la malvada pieza dental de Sena dejó de dar pelea y se desprendió.

Y, si le preguntabas a Sena, resultaba algo chocante que hubiera sucedido por la mañana, puesto que tendría que esperar todo el día para poder ponerlo bajo su almohada.

Se lo comentó a Mamori, estaba emocionado, quería ver al Hada de los Dientes.

La noche llegó, y Sena dejó el pequeño diente bajo la almohada junto con una nota de agradecimiento. Y aunque lo intentó, y se esforzó bastante, al final cayó dormido antes de alcanzar a ver algo.

Ya entrada la madrugada del día siguiente, apareció la diminuta hada, cargada una moneda en los brazos, con plumaje color verde tornasolado y características que la hacían pasar por un colibrí. Se quedó mirando al niño durante unos segundos, para después meterse bajo el cojín y sacar lo que había ido a buscar. El primer diente de leche.

Sonrío para sí misma antes de emprender el camino de regreso al palacio, en donde guardarían a salvo la primera de las memorias que conformarían su niñez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! -abraza-


	2. Jack Frost

**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Tema:** Nieve  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. Los Personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes son propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks.  
**Advertencias:** N/A  
**Notas:** El segundo, yay! Por alguna razón se me hace muy sencillo pensar en la situación del drabble pero ponerlo en palabras se me complica, ugh.

* * *

**Sweet Joy**

Afuera el cielo ya estaba oscuro, sin embargo en el interior de la casa se podía escuchar tanto ruido como lo habría a las tres de la tarde.

Regados por el suelo de la casa había una cantidad considerable de juguetes y envolturas de golosinas, junto a los controles del videojuego y sus respectivos cables amenazaban con hacer caer a los niños que se correteaban el uno al otro si no tenían suficiente cuidado.

Pero lejos de preocuparse por eso, Sena y Riku continuaron persiguiéndose, saltando de un sillón a otro y moviéndose tan rápido como podían para evitar que el otro les pusiera las manos encima.

Fue entonces que Mihae y Shuma entraron en escena, trayendo un poco de paz a la noche.

—Bien, ya es hora de ir a la cama —dijo ella, los dos niños se detuvieron.  
—¡Pero mamá! —protestó Sena —, aún no tenemos sueño.  
—Recuerden que la condición fue llevarlos a los dos a la escuela mañana.

Y así había sido, los padres de Riku accedieron a que su hijo pasara el fin de semana en la casa de Sena siempre y cuando los niños no faltaran a clases el lunes. Y ya era domingo. Sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes.

En ese momento una pequeña corriente de aire entró por la ventana causándole escalofríos a Sena.

—Será mejor que se abriguen bien, será una noche fría —añadió el padre de Sena acercándose a cerrar la ventana que, por alguna razón desconocida, seguía abierta.  
—Sabes —comenzó Riku mirando a Sena sin una pizca de sueño en la cara aún —, deberíamos construir un fuerte de almohadas.  
—¡Sí! —terminó el castaño con emoción, para luego salir corriendo ambos en busca de todas las almohadas y cojines que pudieran encontrar en la casa para armar su campamento improvisado frente a la televisión de la sala.

Mientras tanto, el chico que había sido el culpable de esa pequeña ventisca los miraba a través de la ventana, sonriendo divertido.

…

Al día siguiente, Sena se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido más de lo que debía. La luz de la mañana se filtraba con suavidad a través de las sábanas con las que habían construido su improvisada tienda de campaña hacía unas cuantas horas. Riku seguía durmiendo.

Salió de su pequeña guarida para encontrarse con su mamá tomando café sobre la mesa de madera del comedor.

—Hola —dijo ella con suavidad, apartando la taza de su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa en los labios.  
—Buenos días —replicó el niño frotando sus ojos. Para antes de que pudiera notarlo, Riku ya se encontraba a su lado.  
—¿No… —comenzó Riku —debíamos ir a la escuela hoy?

La pregunta era más para Sena que para alguien más, sin embargo fue Mihae la que llegó con una respuesta, después de todo ambos niños apenas se habían despertado.

—Se suponía —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana —, pero no ha parado de nevar desde la madrugada, así que han cancelado las clases, parece que se salieron con la suya, niños.

Ambos se habían ya acercado a ella para poder mirar la nieve por la ventana, toda la calle estaba cubierta y continuaba cayendo, aun así, el sol brillaba en cielo coloreándola de un bonito tono anaranjado.

—¿Podemos salir a jugar?

Riku había sido el de la pregunta, pero ahora ambos miraban a Mihae con los mejores ojos de perrito abandonado que pudieron poner. Ella suspiró.

—Está bien, pero desayunen primero.  
—¡Yaay!

Los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia la cocina antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa. Y una vez hubieron terminado con el desayuno, Mihae se encargó de abrigarlos bien a ambos, era demasiado bueno que ambos tuvieran la misma talla si le preguntabas a ella, para que pudieran salir a la nieve.

Sena y Riku se divertían lanzándosela el uno al otro, haciendo muñecos de nieve y tirándose sobre ésta. A partir del momento en que los vio salir, Jack se encargó de que hubiera más nieve, suave y limpia, asegurándose de, de vez en cuando, dejar caer un montón de nieve sobre alguno de ellos con la única intención de hacer reír al otro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ~ c:


End file.
